Warriors The New Generation book 1: Darkness Falls
by Wolfstar123
Summary: Wolfkit isn't normal. She can change into things... twolegs... wolves... even badgers! Wolfkit is destined to save the world. How can she without someone finding out?
1. The Cats

Warrior Cats: The New Generation Book 1: Darkness Falls

The Cats:

SHADECLAN

Leader: Windstar- Light gray shecat with blue eyes

Deputy: Badgerclaw- Black tom with a white stripe down his muzzle tail and back.

Medicine Cat: Birdsong- Gray tabby shecat with brown eyes APPRENTICE, Dawnheart

Warriors: Rabbitfoot- Dark brown shecat with blue eyes and powerful back legs APPRENTICE, Soarpaw

Flamestripe- Black tom with orange eyes. APPRENTICE, Willowpaw

Redclaw- White shecat with unusual reddish brown claws. APPRENTICE, Threepaw

Cowspots- White spotted she-cat with green eyes.

Thunderstrike- black tom with golden paws, chest, tail tip and muzzle. APPRENTICE, Rainpaw

Deathgaze- Black she cat with gray eyes. APPRENTICE, Spiritpaw

Flowerseeds- Light gray shecat with hazel eyes.

Apprentices: Dawnheart- Medicine cats apprentice. golden shecat with amber eyes

Soarpaw- Light gray shecat with white spots, paws, tail tip, and chest. Blue eyes

Willowpaw- Cream colored shecat with gray eyes.

Threepaw- Gray shecat with three legs and blue eyes.

Rainpaw- Blue shecat with blue eyes

Spiritpaw- white-gray shecat with blue eyes.

Queens: Lightfur- Bright cream shecat wiith gray eyes. KITS, Wolfkit, Whitekit, Longkit, and Moonkit

Barkpelt- Dark brown shecat with brown eyes. KITS, Shadekit, Leafkit, Summerkit, and Silentkit

Kits: Whitekit- white shecat with blue eyes

Moonkit- gray-white shecat with green eyes.

Longkit- Black tom with long claws and green eyes.

Wolfkit- Gray shecat with blue eyes, white chest, tail tip, paws, and underbelly

Shadekit- Black tom with dark brown eyes.

Leafkit- brown shecat with blue eyes

Summerkit- golden shecat with blue eyes.

Silentkit- White tom with gray eyes.

Elders: Saphireclaw- gray shecat with blue-gray claws.

SunClan

Leader: Bitestar- Black tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Snakefang- gray shecat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Hazelheart- light brown shecat with hazel eyes

Warriors: Loveheart- Gray shecat with brown eyes APPRENTICE, Streampaw

Minktail- brown shecat with a light brown ringed tail.

Sunstrike- golden tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE, Bluepaw

Tigerfeather- Tiger like shecat with blue eyes APPRENTICE, Mountainpaw

Eagletalon- brown tom with green eyes and a white head. APPRENTICE, Robinpaw

Streamstripe- light gray shecat speckled with white and has a. Blue-gray stripe down her back

Hawktalon- light brown shecat with green eyes

Apprentices: Streampaw- gray shecat with blue eyes

Bluepaw- blue shecat with blue eyes.

Mountainpaw- gray tom with gray eyes

Robinpaw- Red tom with amber eyes

Queens: Emberclaw- red she cat with amber eyes. PREGNANT

Elders: NONE

Cloudclan

Leader: Cloudstar- White tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Shineclaw- gray shecat with bliue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Marigoldtail- Gold shecat with green eyes.

Warriors: Clawstrike- Blacktom with large claws and gray eyes

Bloodsplatter- Black shecat with amber eyes

Blackspot- White shecat with black spots APPRENTICE: Butterflypaw

Boneshatter: White tom with black paws

Jumpheart- Brown shecat with blue eyes APPRENTICE, Mothpaw

Mousetail- Gray tom with a furless tail

Smallclaw- white shecat with green paws and small claws

Apprentices: Butterflypaw- Light gray shecat with blue eyes

Mothpaw- Brown shecat with white paws and blue eyes

Queens: Wingsoar- light gray shecat with blue eyes. KITS, Darkkit, Minnowkit, Snowkit, and Frostkit

Shadowdog- Black shecat with a dog like tail and brown eyes. KITS, Dewkit, Mistkit, and Waterkit

Kits: Darkkit- Dark brown tom

Minnowkit- Gray shecat with blue eyes

Snowkit- White shecat with green eyes

Frostkit- blue-gray shecat with white paws and gray eyes.

Dewkit- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Mistkit- blue shecat with light gray flecks

Waterkit- blue tom with blue eyes.

Elders: Swiftswipe- old black and white tom with gray eyes.

MountainClan

Leader: Pantherstar- Black tom with green eyes

Deputy: Nightshadow- Black and gray shecat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Treeshade- Brown tom

Warriors: Snakeslither- brown shecat

Voleclaw- gray tom

Bluefeet- black shecat with blue paws APPRENTICE, Orchidpaw

Squirrelfeather- brown shecat. APPRENTICE, Deerpaw

Skunkstripe- black tom with a white stripe down his back

Opossumbite- Black tom

Raccoontail- Black shecat with a ringed tail

APPRENTICES: Orchidpaw- white shecat with cream splotches

Deerpaw- brown shecat with white spots

Queens: Frogjump- Gray shecat that likes to jump. KITS, Lizardkit, Applekit and Pearkit

Kits: Lizzardkit- Gray shecat

Applekit- reddish tom

Pearkit- Cream shecat

Elders: Spiderpelt

NOW YOU KNOW THE CATS READ THE BOOK! IF YOU WANT A CHARACTER IN THE BOOK COMMENT. PLEASE REVEIW! I NEED 2 REVEIWS TO START MAKING THE PROLOUGE! -Wolfstar123


	2. Prolouge

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! For my younger readers... It gets a little fighty...

Again if you want a cat in the story please comment.

Prolouge

Birdsong licked the small gray and white shecat. She mewed. Birdsong had seen many, many kits but this kit... she seemed different. Birdsong walked to the medicine den and laid down. Dawnheart, her apprentice came in. "Are you ok Birdsong?" Dawnheart asked. Birdsong nodded. "What did she name them?" Birdsong asked her apprentice. "The black tom is Longkit, he has long claws. The white shecat is Whitekit. The gray and white one is Moonkit. The last one, the gray and white wolf like shecat is Wolfkit." Dawnheart told her. "Wolfkit is... different... i think she has a prophecy." Birdsong whispered to. the golden apprentice. Dawnheart sighed then turned. "We should go to the Moontree." The golden shecat said. Birdsong. nodded.

Birdsong and Dawnheart were almost to the moontree. "We need to find out about Wolfkit..." Birdsong whispered. Dawnheart nodded. The dense forest opened into a small hollow. The moon tree, an immense tree, striped of all bark, and touched the clouds. Birdsong smiled to her apprentice and Dawnheart smiled back.

"Gorsestar! Greetings!"

"Greetings Birdsong. I know what your here for. You are correct about Wolfkit...

Wolf will fight for glory.

Leaf will destroy.

if wolf cant stop Leaf

all is lost.

wolves will rise with help. A certain Alli lies in the place you least expect." Gorsestar mewed. He paused. "Good luck Birdsong." Gorsestar mewed. Then he faded. Birdsong woke up and jumped off her branch at the moontree. Dawnheart was still sleeping. She thought of the prophecy. "Leaf? Maybe Leafkit." she murmured, "They cant mean twolegs as an unexpected alli..." She grumbled. Then Dawnheart woke up and they left.

"Did you have a dream Birdsong?" Dawnheart asked. They were halfway there. "Did you?" Birdsong asked. "Yes."

"I did. I don't want to talk about it though." Birdsong mewed. Dawnheart nodded and they walked on. Birdsong talked with her apprentice about herbs. What ones they needed to get. They heard yowling cats. They ran in camp. Cats from CloudClan were attacking! They ran to their den dodging cats. "Juniperstar!" Birdsong yowled. the two queens were with their kits in the back of the den. Juniperstar was dead. Lightfur looked around. "Where IS WOLFKIT!" She yowled. "I'll find her!" Birdsong mewed. She ran out of the den. Windblaze was leader of ShadeClan now. Birdsong couldn't find Wolfkit. When she was at the front of camp, a wolf pup was right there. Then the wolf pup turned into Wolfkit. "You have powers..." Birdsong mewed. "And I am smart for my age." Wolfkit mewed. "Keep the secret between you and me." Birdsong mewed. Wolfkit nodded then said, "I will." Birdsong picked up Wolfkit and dragged her to her mother. Lightfur smiled. "Thank you." She said with a sigh of relief. Birdsong nodded.

The battle dragged on and on. "Retreat!" The CloudClan deputy yowled. Many cats ran. Birdsong and Dawnheart dragged Juniperstar's body in the middle of the clearing. "Windblaze! Your leader of our clan." Birdflight mewed. The shecat jumped up and ran towards Juniperstar. Windblaze was feeling bad. Her mate and leader were dead. Lightfur ran to her mothers side. "Windblaze... tell theese cats what to do!" Lightfur murmured. Windblaze stood up. "Today is what reminds us that we are warriors. The new deputy is Badgerclaw. I say theese words in front of Juniperstar's spirit so she may approve of my choice. Birdsong and Dawnheart, we are going to the moontrree." Windblaze said. Birdsong nodded.

"I Juniperstar give you your nineth life. Use bravery and enforce it in your clan." Juniperstar mewed. Another pang of shock moved through Windblaze. She stood up. The StarClan cats cheered for her. Her mate cheering the loudest. Now Windstar had to go to her clan and take care of them. She looked back at the fading cats then walked on. How was she going to control her clan? Those words... HER clan. What good will it be to have a unexperienced deputy to be leader? Windstar shook her head. She had a job. Protecting her clan. "What's wrong?" Birdsong asked. "Nothing." Windstar said. But there was something. There always is a something. Windstar sighed then walked into camp. She layed down by Juniperstar's body and kept vigil. A prophecy rang in her ears. What did it mean? Could Wolf and Leaf be Wolfkit and Leafkit? And what happened with the wolf pup that was in camp during the battle? Thoughts clouded her mind. What was happening? How could she not be up to date with her own clan? Why didn't she know?


	3. Chapter 1

Well here goes! like my story? what if i told you i wrote it from a phone! well its true! i write this on QuickOffice on the Droid2! yes its true. THANK YOU FOR REPLYING! Pokemon Warrior Mew... your characters are in this... HERE GOES! i do not own warriors

Chapter 1

I sniffed the floor of the crowded nursery. Why did Birdsong give me looks? So what, I can shape shift. Can't everyone? I walked out of the nursery and almost walked into the medicine den. But i heard Windstar so I waited for their coversation to end. "Yes. Windstar, I saw the wolf pup. It turned into Wolfkit."

"I beleive you. I swear StarClan has this all over them. Why would they curse a kit?"

"Windstar it isn't a curse... more of a blessing. I believe she is going to save the clans."

"I agree Birdsong... The clans are at war against eachother. No allies."

"But how can she help us? She's only a kit!"

"Remember... she can probably change into... other things besides a wolf. This is also a time of great distuction. The evil Dark Forest is rising."

"Yes... Wolfkit is strange... should we trust her?"

"She was sent by StarClan! What do you think Birdsong?"

"Wait... she's listening to us." Birdsong whispered. I walked in. Tears streamed down my face. "SO I WASNT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE BORN! HOW CAN MY OWN CLAN NOT TRUST ME?" I cried. "No... sweetie... your going to save us." Birdsong said. "It's true... i can change into all animals. Even twolegs!" I cried. "No Wolfkit... you have to save us!" Windstar said. I looked up at her. "Well how can I?" I asked. They shook their heads. I just walked away. It seems like no one can understand me. It's like I'm always on my own. I'm almost six moons old. What unlucky warrior will get me as an apprentice? Thats what all the warriors think. I just want to be normal and fit in. But no. Thanks to StarClan my life will never be NORMAL!

Life is always hard for me. Whitekit, Moonkit, Longkit, Leafkit, Darkkit, Summerkit, and Dewkit were playing a game with me. There were three wolves and the rest of us were sheep. I was a wolf. I jumped out of a crevice and onto Leafkit. She restled with me but i got her to the ground. This is when i went too far. I changed into a wolf. I was still a kit and a little bigger than Leafkit. Blood. Thats all I remember. Me... wanting blood. Darkness and screaming is all i remember. Horrible screaming. The next thing I know i am in the medicine cat's den waking up. Dawnheart nudged Birdsong and she faced me. "Any reason why you attacked Leafkit?" Birdsong asked. I saw Leafkit in a nest knocked out. A huge scar on her neck. I shrugged. "She might die." Birdsong said. "I didn't mean to." I said. "Only Leafkit saw you go wolf. Your secret will be kept. All she will remeber is you as a cat biting her throat. We used a memory herb. If you weren't a kit you'd be out of the clan." Dawnheart mewed. Then I ignored them. Blah blah your in trouble. Blah blah you have to keep it a secret. Blah blah blah. BLAH!" Birdsong screamed at me at the end. "WOLFKIT!" Birdsong meowed loudly. "Yes." I said bored. "Are you listening?" Dawnheart growled. "Yes."I said. "We are keeping this a secret. They won't believe what Leafkit says. We will say that she cut her throat on a rock." Birdsong said angirly. "You can leave." Dawnheart said after awhile. I nodded, said goodbye, then I left.

I am a monster. Leafkit lived... but she hates me! I feel so bad! "WOLFKIT!" Birdsong yowled. "Yes." I said. "We are going to look for herbs!" Birdsong said. I followed her out of camp. We walked for a bit. I picked up some herbs. Birdsong looked shocked. I looked up. A dying shecat with two kits as large as me were in the center of a small hollow. All the sudden a Black and white flecked shecat jumped infront of the queen. "DONT HURT HER!" She snarled. "I am here to help." Birdsong said. The violet eyed shecat let them pass. Though her super long claws clawed the dirt in anger. "She is going to die." Birdsong said. "I know. My name is Starrylight." She mewed. Her black flecked pelt shimmered and her violet eyes and long claws shined. "I am Birdsong, this is Dawnheart, and this is Wolfkit. Wolfkit is just helping carry herbs." Birdsong mewed. Starrylight eyes brightened. "Let me join your clan. I have been looking for one." Starrylight said. "Well if Windstar lets you, you can. The kits are definatly going to ShadeClan. Our clan." Birdsong said. Just then the dying queen shuddered then died. They all burried her. "Mommy's gone..." Shadowkit, the black kit with amber eyes said. "Bye mommy..." Dawnkit his sister, the golden shecat with blue eyes said. "You can play with me!" I said. Shadowkit smiled. "Any time."he meowed.

Back at the nursery everyone laid down for a nap. I laid next to Shadowkit. I smiled. Shadowkit pretended to be asleep untill the two queens were asleep. "Wolfkit." whispered Shadowkit. "Yes?" I asked. "When are we going to be apprentices?"

"Two or three days."

"Nice."

"Hey what was your... mother's name?"

"Her name was Dusk. Father called her Dusky. I am named after my father, Shadow."

"Wow. I am just named after the wolves."

"Wolves scare me."

"Well Shadowkit... I am a shapeshifter." I said. Shadowkit's eyes widened. "I have heard of them! StarClan gave you those powers." Shadowkit meowed. "How do you know?"

"I am close to StarClan. My mother was clan born."

"She was?"

"Yes." Shadowkit said. He smiled. I smiled. Dawnkit, Shadowkit's sister, stirred in her sleep. Shadowkit told me to go to sleep and we did. I kind of like him...

"I do." I said. "You mentor will be Cowspots. Cowspots will train both you and Shadowkit. From this day forward before you become warriors your names will be Shadowpaw, Wolfpaw, Dewpaw, Leafpaw, Summerpaw, Darkpaw, Longpaw, Whitepaw, and Shadepaw." Windstar mewed. I licked Cowspots shoulder. "I need. Soarpaw, Willowpaw, and Threepaw. Willowpaw you will be known as Willowbranch. Threepaw you will be known as Threelegs. Soarpaw you will be known as Soarwing. You can start to keep vigil tonight. CLAN DISMISSED!" Windstar said.

Cowspots jumped at me. I dodged her. "You are good!" Cowspots meowed. "Thanks." I mewed. Shadowpaw licked my ear. We walked back into camp. Badgerclaw, my father was talking to Starrylight. I walked over to them. "Wolfpaw, I need you to go on a hunting patrol tomorrow." Badgerclaw mewed. I nodded then went to freshkill pile. Shadowpaw and her ate a rabbit together. "Thish ish show good!" I mewed. Shadowpaw nodded with a mouthful of rabbit. After the rabbit we went to bad. Life wasn't so bad. Maybe this was normal. I fell asleep.

"Wolfpaw. I am Dusk. I come with a prophecy...

Wolf will fight for glory.

Leaf will destroy.

Shadow helps the Wolf.

If Leaf isnt stopped all will be lost.

Darkness Falls..."

Well there ya go. i give credit to Pokemon Warrior Mew for thinking of WolfxShadow. I also like StarryxBadger.

i do not own warriors. i need 1 or 2 reveiws untill i post the second chapter. i am also sorry that this chapter moves a little fast. well REVEIW! why am i updating at 11:20 P.M.?

-Wolfstar123


	4. Chapter 2

Hi! well here it is... thanks for reveiwing! this chapter gets a little fighty... i do not own warriors... ENJOY!

Chapter 2

I woke up. My head hurt. I shook my pelt and woke up Shadowpaw. We walked out of the nice den and by the border patrol that was gathering. CloudClan border today... they killed Juniperstar. We walked out of camp and walked down to the border. CloudClan stood at the border. "We want more land." The deputy Shineclaw said. I growled at her. "You can't have any land." Badgerclaw snarled. Leafpaw was on the patrol... but where was she? Going to get help probably. "We'll take it wether you want us to, or not." Shineclaw growled. I unsheathed my claws. What if I go wolf again? I shook my head. "Looks like this... apprentice has decided to join CloudClan." Shineclaw said. Leafpaw. I suddenly realized the prophecy. Leaf is Leafpaw and I am Wolf. I wanted to scream. "Do cats do this often?" Shadowpaw asked. "No." I answered. "CLOUDCLAN ATTACK!" Shineclaw yowled. Boneshatter jumped on me. I clawed his back. He had pinned me to the ground. I raked his stomache but he didn't flinch. He put his teeth on my neck. I yowled. Shadowpaw jumped on Boneshatter and clawed his back. He flung Shadowpaw off. I didn't know if he was dead or not. Boneshadow bit my neck. All the sudden the weight was lifted. "YOU DONT KILL AN APPRENTICE! ESPECIALLY MY DAUGHTER!" Badgerclaw snarled. I ran to Shadowpaw. He was limping. Then I saw Leafpaw. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ALMOST KILLING ME!" Leafpaw snarled. She jumped on me. Instinct kicked in I turned into a badger. I opened her wound on her neck again. Then it healed. I heard a voice. "Join her or die..." the voice said. My eyes widened. I changed into a wolf and bit her neck. I changed into a cat and ran behind a tree. I changed into an owl and flew up to a branch. I hooted lhudly. All the cats stopped and looked at me. "A SIGN FROM STARCLAN! A nocturnal creature in the day telling us to stop." Badgerclaw said. "RETREAT!" Shineclaw yowlehhhd I looked forwards. .I flew down and when no body was looking, i changed back into a cat. I moved to Shadowpaw. "Yes." he/ mewed. "Nothing..." I said. I sat by him him for a while. Then after putting in new stronger scent marks we went back to camp. What was wrong with CloudClan? Did they really WANT to kill us? Or was it everyone they wanted to kill.

I walked to the medicine den. I was hurt bad. I had a new large cut down my back and teeth marks on my neck. I was also limping. "Birdsong?" I said. "Yes?" She answered. "I need something for my wounds." I replied. "DAWNHEART!" Birdsong called. Dawnheart walked over to me and put a pultice on my wounds. "Thanks." I said. "Your welcome Nightowl."

"Nightowl?"

"You made the fight stop, I was out looking for herbs and I saw you. Be more carefull."

"Oh. I will." I said. Then I left. I went into the apprentice den and sat by Dawnpaw, Shadowpaw's sister. "Hi." I said. "Oh hello Wolfpaw. How are you?"

"Hurt, tired, bored, you know... same old same old."

"Want to share a rabbit? Lightfur got a HUGE one!"

"Sure." I said. We went to the freshkill pile and shared the rabbit. We only ate half, so we gave it to Shadowpaw. I curled up by Dawnpaw for a nap after we were done sharing tounges.

Starrylight woke us up. We were going to the gathering. I sat waiting. Shadowpaw, Dawnpaw, and I were the only apprentices going. Starrylight walked with us as we made our way to the cave. We were the second clan to show up. The hole at the top of the cave showed the full moon. SunClan was with us. Then CloudClan showed up. Then MountainClan showed up. Bitestar, Cloudstar, Windstar and Pantherstar sat down. They yowled for the gathering to begin. I sat between Shadowpaw, and Dawnpaw. "I will start. ShadeClan is good. Though we have had a fight with CloudClan about territory, life must go on. We have alot of new apprentices. Shadowpaw, Dawnpaw, Wolfpaw, Summerpaw, Dewpaw, Longpaw, and Darkpaw. We also have three new warriors, Threelegs, Willowbranch, and Soarwing. Leafpaw left ShadeClan to go to CloudClan. Cloudstar, do not start anything with us or I will end it with you going to StarClan." Windstar said. Cloudstar snarled. "CloudClan is starving we need more land. That is all" Cloudstar said. Bitestar stepped up to the front of the ledge. "SunClan is good. As Windstar said, CloudClan is having fights with us. That is all." Bitestar, the old cat, said. As he jumped off the outcropping and by the other leaders, he looked old and frail. Then Pantherstar started, "MountainClan is good. We have nothing to report." He said. "GATHERING DISMISSED!" Windstar said. We all left. Leafpaw nipped my leg on the way out. I bit her tail.

I went to sleep. I was walking in a dark, misty, forest. "Hello Wolfpaw." A dark brown tabby said. He had broad shoulders and a scar on his muzzle. "Hi. Who are you?" I asked him suspiciously. "I am Tigerstar. This is my son, Hawkfrost." He said. Hawkfrost, a complete copy of Tigerstar only with a white chest and underbelly and paws, walked out. "Nightowl." Hawkfrost said. Those two cats. I knew where I was. I was in the dark forest. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were from the old clans. "Will you join us?" Tigerstar asked. "No. I know who you are." I mewed. "You know too much. Hawkfrost, lets kill her." Tigerstar snarled. Just then Dusk jumped out and attacked Tigerstar. Juniperstar attacked Hawkfrost. Dusk grabbed me and Juniperstar ran with us across the border to StarClan. "Your safe now." Dusk meowed. "Thanks." I said. "Do not talk to them ever. If you see them, run." Juniperstar said. "Tigerstar always preys on his kin." Dusk said. "Go now, wake up." Juniperstar said. I woke up. Shadowpaw was beside me. "Training." He said. I nodded clearing my head. I stood up and shook myself. I followed Shadowpaw out of camp. Was Leafpaw with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost? What were they planning? How am I supposed to stop it? I had to focous on training. I cleared my head and followed Shadowpaw and Cowspots into the training hollow.


	5. Chapter 3

Hi! if you are wondering... Windstar doesnt go by the rules. if i am lucky... I might get another chapter in tomorrow or today. Thank you for reading! please R&R! Also if you want a cat in the story please tell me. FOR MY YOUNGER READERS: I have to kill off some characters... So that is warning... ENJOY!

Chapter 3

I had just finished training and was eating some freshkill with Shadowpaw and Dawnpaw when I got bad news. Lightfur, my mother had died. She was up in a tree after a squirrel and a branch snaped and she fell and... she didn't make it. I was crushed. Though Badgerclaw was about to be mates with Starrylight and not Lightfur, he was sad. I walked over to my mother. Dewpaw, Longpaw, and Moonpaw were right next to me. I stayed up all night keeping vigil.

Why was it me. I am cursed! I was hunting with Threelegs and he fell in the river and drowned. Windstar tried to save him but she couldn't. He was hardly a warrior. But now he was dead. I prayed to StarClan that nobody else would die. I walked with Shadowpaw across the small creek and to the mountain range. To the right, MountainClan. To the left... Unclaimed territory. We walked to the unclaimed territory. It seemed like hours before we reached our secret cave. I went inside. Another cat was there. "Who are you? What are you doing in our secret home?" I mewed angerly. "Nightowl... You must die!" The cat yowled. Bitestar. He was with Tigerstar. Shadowpaw and me ran but Bitestar followed. We ran up the mountain. I almost fell in a river but i jumped acros it. Shadowpaw did too. Bitestar fell in it. He tried to swim, But a floating log hit him and he went under. When he came up his head was back and blood dripped out of his mouth. He was dead. "Shadowpaw..." I said. I helped drag Bitestar onto land. "We'll take him to SunClan and tell them what happened. We'll say we saw him dead in our territory." Shadowpaw said. I nodded.

It seemed to take forever. By sunset we were at SunClan camp. "Bitestar!" a gray shecat with amber eyes said. She was the deputy Snakefang. "We found him in our territory and didnt want to tell our clan so we brought him here." Shadowpaw said. "Thank you." Snakefang said. "You may stay with us tonight." She said. "Wolfpaw... your Lightfur's daughter... She is my sister!" Snakefang mewed. "Wow!" I said. "Tell her i said hi!"

"Well Snakestar, Lightfur is dead. She fell off a tree. You will see her at the moontree." Wolfpaw said. "I see. I'm sorry." Snakefang said. She showed us where we could sleep and we did.

Early in the morning we said goodbye to Snakefang and left. About at training time we arrived. We told Windstar what happened and then went to sleep. Later, around dusk, we ate some freshkill and then played games in the darkening woods.

Snakefang, now Snakestar, went to each clan and told them of Shadowpaw and I's. bravery and strength. I smiled. Snakestar was nice. SunClan and ShadeClan were now allies.

I was going to be made a warrior in two moons. I was on my first hunting assessment. So far I had three fish, two voles, three squirrels, and a rabbit, and the day wasn't halfway over. I killed another rabbit and a giant crow. I walked around a bit and got a blue jay and a robin. I saw a baby deer. It was sick. This was my chance. I changed into a wolf, scared off the mother and killed the deer. I dragged it into camp and everyone stared at me. I put it in my own hunting assessment pile. By the time i had it all in my freshkill pile was huge. Shadowpaw had a quarter of it. We all ate good tonight. Whitestar and Badgerclaw walked over to me. "I am very proud of you, Wolfpaw." Whitestar said then went to take a strip of deer meat. "Wolfpaw, Starrylight is my new mate. She just moved into the nursery today." Badgerclaw said. "Lightfur hasn't been dead for a moon and your already got kits with another shecat! And Starrylight at that!" I snarled. "I love her."

"You never loved Lightfur! When Starrylight showed up you started making your move with her. I hate you!" I yelled then ran in the apprentice den crying. Shadowpaw and Dawnpaw came into the den and comforted her. Moonpaw and her other siblings calmed me down too. I hate Badgerclaw! A though went into my mind. What if Badgerclaw killed Lightfur and Threelegs? They were all there... Could Badgerclaw have killed them?

sorry. kind of a short chapter! but important! I am updating ASAP


	6. Chapter 4

Sorry I havent updated in a while. I have been VERY busy with school. Anyway ... this is a good chapter... :)

Information revealed...

Chapter 4

I walked along the river. I saw a rouge and a kittypet fighting. I walked over and seperated them quickly. I felt something on my side. I trurned. Nothing. I touched where it was. Something. The invisable thing turned into Shadowpaw. "Who are you?" The rouge snarled. "I am Wolfpaw and this is Shadowpaw. We are in ShadeClan." I mewed. "You have powers?" I whispered to Shadowpaw. "Just figured out invisability today." He replied. The kittypet was small and brown. "I am Shelby." The kittypet mewed. "Get out of here kittypet!" I snarled. I turned to the rouge. The kittypet scampered off. "Who are you?" I asked. The large black tom shifted. "Claw." He mewed. I smiled. "You are here because...?" I asked. "I want to join a clan so tried to scare off a kittypet on your land, Wolfpaw." Claw said. "If Windstar lets you join..." I mewed. Shadowpaw nodded and we left.

Claw, a bit older than Wolfpaw, was a member of the clan. He was now in ShadeClan. Claw, now Cloudfire, was settling into the warriors den while Shadowpaw and I fell asleep. We'd be warriors soon.

I dodged Cowspots attack and flipped her over. I put my teeth on her neck then jumped off. "I won." I mewed. "Fight Shadowpaw." Cowspots meowed. Shadowpaw jumped at me but I ducked. He swiped at me and I hit his paws so they didnt hit me. I jumped and tackled him. I pinned him to the ground and put my teeth on his neck then jumped back. "Good job! Go hunting you two."Cowspots mewed. We walked into the forest. "I think Badgerclaw killed Lightfur and Threelegs. They all three were on the hunting patrol. Windstar turned her back to bury freshkill and Badgerclaw pushed Lightfur off. Threelegs saw. Windstar didnt. Badgerclaw had to kill Threelegs. Windstar turned her back again and Badgerclaw pushed him under.." I said. "I beleive that!" Shadowpaw said. "But why would he do it?" Shadowpaw asked. "Because all those moons ago right after the abttle in which Juniperstar died, Badgerclaw told my mother something. My siblings and I were supposed to be asleep, but I wasn't. I heard him and Lightfur talking. Lightfur told him something he didn't want to hear... She told him he wasn't the father of us. She said that the rouge Kiraka was." I mewed. I looked at Shadowpaw sadly. "He got mad. They yelled at eachother quietly. He ran off. Badgerclaw wanted a new mate but he didnt like all the other shecats. That is the reason he never visited me in the nursery. When you and Dawnpaw and Starrylight showed up. He thought that was his chance to get a mate. He just had to get Lightfur out of the way. He mated with her early... way early.." I mewed. I looked at Shadowpaw. Did he like me? I liked him... I love him. Maybe he just thinks we are friends. "Wow." Shadowpaw mewed. "Your right..." Hed. "That's. just what I think." I mewed. I looked forwards. " "You know..." Shadowpaw mewed. "What?" I asked. he shook his head and then we hunted and went home.


	7. Chapter 5 Leafpaw

Ooh! Like it? Well sry been busy and had to cut the other chappie short because my QuickOffice on my droid messed up! :p well... this one should be ALOT longer... if it doesnt mess up again... once again sorry. This Leafpaw's POV!

Chapter 5 Leafpaw

That stupid shecat. The one thats in the prophecy. The one who almost killed me. The one who stole Shadowpaw from me.

MY Shadowpaw.

NOT hers.

Mine.

I hate her. I sat by a lake. Me all alone. No others. No Shadowpaw. Just me. This is what shes done to me. Is it funny? I mean really, being alone is so terrible. Whats worse is that MY Shadowpaw isnt with me... My Shadowpaw. I hit the water. I hate her. So what if she IS my sister. I hate her. She will die. I stood up and walked away. I screamed to the stars. I have powers now. So does Shadowpaw. And her... Who cares about her right? Well Shadowpaw does...

Why should I be stuck here. Death on and off. I set things up. Took out some of HER friends and most importantly... her mother. Simple. My powers. Vines do what I say. I made it look like Badgerclaw's fault. Smart huh?

Well I'm hoping she will play her role and come to my clan. I can brfriend her and then get her out of the way. I have friends. They may be dead, but they are strong. Stronger than that shecat. I layed down and fell asleep.

"Greetings Leafpaw." Tigerstar mewed.

"Greetings." I meowed.

"Are you ready for this?" Tigerstar asked me.

"No. She isn't." Hawkfrost, Tigerstar's son mewed.

"I will assure you I am more than ready." I said.

"Assure me. Fight Hawkfrost." Tigerstar said pointing his tail to Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost nodded and walked up to me. Too easy. I ripped the ground out from under him without even moving.

"That all you got? I though you were Hawkfrost son of Tigerstar, not a wimpy little kittypet!" I yelled. He jumped at me. I made vines grab him to the floor. I put my teeth on his neck then walked up to Tigerstar. I put my face in his and said, "I told you I was ready."

"Wow..." Hawkfrost mewed getting up and shaking his pelt.

"Wow? All you have to say is 'wow'? How sad."I said,

I smiled. Tomorrow Shadowpaw, Wolfpaw, and Dawnpaw would be coming. In a matter of moons I will have taken over the clans. I Leafpaw, will be supreme leader of the clans. I will.

I was back at camp and I had to clean Swiftstripe, and elder's, nest. I hissed. "You should be happy." Swiftstripe said. There was nobody in the den. I made the tree above the elder's den fall on Swiftstripe. Swiftstripe was dead. I yowled.

"THE TREE JUST FELL! Swiftstripe is dead!"

Other cats came and helped me. I pretended to be having a nervous breakdown. Just then the ghost of Swiftstripe came. The StarClan warrior stared at me. The whole clan wached.

"She has powers and she killed me. Exile her." Said Swiftstripe. I gasped.

And here I am... without a clan. They exiled me. I hate them. I decided to live with rouges. A small... group of them. They are called the "Blood Eaters". I found out why they were calle that. They suck blood out animals. They dont eat them. I have become a BloodPaw. BloodPaw's are in training. Like apprentices. BloodTakers are the second degree of learning. BloodClaw's are third degree learners. DeathRipper's are like warriors. BloodHearts are like senior warriors. BloodStar's are leaders. Boners are elders. SmallBlood's are kits. BloodFur's are queens. It was complicated. My BloodCat (mentor) was a she-cat named Spirit. Spirit was very nice. I like her.

I knew I could easily take over theese stupid cats. I could use them to my advantage. It was like a clan. I could make them kill her. Wolfpaw watch out... Im back.


	8. Chapter 6

I just finished my 5th chapter. I was kind of stuck. I am saying now that the sneak peek isnt one. It's a fanfic of a fanfic. Im sorry I took so long. Im REALLY busy in school and im only 11. So... Here goes...

I DONT OWN WARRIORS!

Chapter 6

I was depressed. Shadowpaw couldn't even help. My life was falling. What was I supposed to do? I walked outside camp and ran to the lake. I watched my reflection. I shifted into a wolf and ran. It was easier. I caught 2 squirrels then I turned into a cat and went home. I thought about my mother everyday. And that murderer Badgerclaw... He isnt my father in my eyes. But a thought struck me. Why did he want them dead? Couldn't he just have broken up? Was he really a murderer?

Fall. Beautiful leaves floating down. Blood red. There had been sights of theese Blood-smelling cats. I didnt think they were ancient BloodClan. But could they be? I wasnt happy in my clan. But I should be today, it's my warrior ceremony. Shadowpaw would be so excited! Windstar hopped on the rock and waited.

"I do." I said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan i name you Wolfheart." She paused.

"And I name you Shadowfall. And you Dawnfeather." Windstar finished. But i still wasnt happy. Shadowfall was excited. Then I mewed, "Shadowfall,"

"Yes WolfHEART?"

"I want to leave."

"Leave what?"

"The clan."

"BUT WE ARE WARRIORS!"

"I had a dream," I lied, "

"You really beleive we should leave?"

"Yes."

"Midnight."

"Ok." I answered. Life was going to get better.

So we left that night without a word and then Shadowfall went back to go get his sister. She wanted to go. So here we are. 3 cats. Alone without a clan. So we found a cave and fell asleep. We knew the next morning that our clan would look for us. So the next morning we ran and we ran and we ran. We were somewhere in the mountains.

"WOLFPAW!" A voice said. I turned around.

It was Leafpaw.


End file.
